


oh, love! here you come again!

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [28]
Category: 2NE1, Block B
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we know this is madness - can't control it, can't resist it</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, love! here you come again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tionism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tionism/gifts).



Jiho's eyes are on Chaerin's chest as he shakes her hand.

"Eyes up here, buddy," he hears her say, in English, and startled he looks back up at her.

The others laugh but Jiho doesn't think they understand the implications behind at--at least, he hopes. He's pretty sure that Kyung and Minhyuk and Minzy are barking out in laughter because he'd looked so surprised. Jihoon and Dara are too busy talking to each other to pay much attention to them.

Chaerin is smiling, like she wants to be amused--but Jiho can't find much amusement behind them. Maybe they're for show, he thinks.

"Nice to meet you," he says, and that's for show too.

The slighter upturn of Chaerin's lips says that she knows this.

*

Chaerin is sexy, all slender and legs and hips. She's also kind of an asshole, Jiho figures out, three days after they formally meet. 

(Their formal meeting wasn't when Jiho had unintentionally stared at Chaerin's breasts--but in front of other groups, and all, and Chaerin's smile had been real that time.)

They're together simply for the fact that they'd been fans of 2NE1 before, and Junghun sunbae had persuaded them to come and meet with them. Space in the dorm building is limited, but the four girls manage to rent out a place while some other groups take breaks, so they're there temporarily. It's not only for Block B to hang out with them, but also for 2NE1 to expand outside of their company.

Dara and Jihoon hit it off right away, apparently, and are spending almost as much free time as they have with each other. It's a bit weird since Dara's practically ten years Jihoon's senior, and Jiho thinks it's kind of creepy; Yookwon coos at them, though, and Jaehyo says that they make a good pair, so Jiho decides it's not his business to offer his opinion.

Jaehyo also says, "Jiho, aren't you going to hang out with Chaerin?"

"No," says Jiho. He's lying on the floor of the practice room. The rest of them are in here because why not? aside from Jihoon and Dara, who are out. "She seems busy."

Chaerin is going over choreography with Minzy. Minhyuk, Kyung, and Yookwon have joined them.

Bom says, from beside Taeil, "You could go join your group mates."

Jiho sees the way Chaerin directs the rest of them, tells them when they're off, helps them do the dance steps properly even though Minhyuk, Kyung, and Yookwon aren't even in her band, and throws back every cocky response Kyung directs at her.

"It's okay," says Jiho.

*

Jiho doesn't like seeing Chaerin like this, like suddenly she thinks she's the center of it all, master of the universe. He wants to see her look at the world with naivety, with fear--not with this bold confidence that bothers him so much.

He supposes he's a bit of an asshole, too.

"Jiho," says Chaerin, stopping him in the hall when he's going back to his dorm,

He looks at her. "Chaerin."

"Chaerin _noona_ ," she corrects. She takes a step towards him. She's smiling, like before.

"By barely a year," he says. "What do you want?"

"Think we could hang out sometime?" she says. "I heard what Jaehyo oppa said the other day at practice."

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" Jiho is wary; Chaerin is still wearing that emotionless smile. He knows that she can see through him, and he's trying to see through her.

"Why not?" she says.

*

They do hang out, if that's what you can call it. They walk around the city and see if they can spot more red cars than each other, bump into more strangers than each other, get recognized more than the other, and step on less cracks than each other.

Jiho counts more cars and bumps into more strangers, but Chaerin gets recognized more and "accidentally" shoves him into more than half the cracks he steps on.

They come in, breathless and--laughing? Jiho wants to say they're laughing, because they are, but saying so would sound like there's something civil between them, and there's nothing civil at all. It's all sparks and ice and fire, nothing innocent.

"Had a good time?" says Jaehyo, when Jiho comes into the practice room. He watches Chaerin take her jacket off, thinks he should help her--Chaerin throws it to the side and doesn't spare a second glance for her.

Jiho shrugs. "If you can call it that."

Jaehyo nods, watching him. Jaehyo has a different sort of presence than the others--he's older than Jiho, sure, but he regards everything with a certain kind of dignified respect, submissiveness. He'll listen to what Jiho says, come to Jiho when he needs help, and Jiho likes this. He likes being in charge.

He watches as Chaerin directs Minzy and Dara and Minhyuk and Jihoon to their dance steps, and his chest burns.

Yookwon calls Jaehyo aside then for a moment so they can giggle at something on Yookwon's computer, so it's just Jiho alone now, staring at Chaerin. He thinks he sees Chaerin look at him back, behind her, or through the mirror, but she says nothing.

*

Jihoon says, "Noona said that she likes me," and he doesn't have to specify which noona because suddenly they're all around him, clapping him on the back.

"Damn, you get her!" says Kyung enthusiastically. "Dara's a cougar then, huh? Think Minzy would go for me?"

"Minzy's younger than you, hyung," says Yookwon, giggling.

"Yeah. If any of us would get another girl from 2NE1, it would be Jiho here!" Minhyuk claps his hand on his back.

Jiho sends him a dirty look. "I'm not--"

"Oh, Chaerin noona, right?" says Jihoon.

"I don't like her," Jiho says, giving them all dirty looks. "She doesn't like me. We don't like each other."

"What?" says Jaehyo. Jiho avoids his eyes.

"She's more annoying than I thought, and weird, and I just--" Jiho shoves past them, goes to his bedroom. "I don't like her," he says over his shoulder.

*

Jiho shoves her into the empty practice room, and Chaerin growls, tugs at his collar and bites at his chin.

"Fuck, you--" mutters Jiho. "Careful, careful."

"Don't expect me to be careful with you," says Chaerin. She brings his face to hers and her eyes burn deep into him and Jiho has to shove his mouth onto hers to make it stop.

"Well don't expect me to be delicate with you, either," he says when they break apart, faces hot and mouths panting.

Chaerin laughs, her breath coming out in little puffs against Jiho's face. "I'm not a flower, you shouldn't," she says. "C'mon, Jiho, c'mon, I want you to _fuck_  me."

He does, five minutes later, clothes only half torn off as they clumsily thrust against the practice room floor. The door's only half closed so anyone could see them, and Jiho moans as much as she does, comes as much as she does, hurts as much as she does.

*

When they leave, Chaerin doesn't even spare him a goodbye or a sideways glance, just a nod and he nods back and they go their separate ways.

Jihoon still has Dara's number and they call each other every day, and it's kind of sickening, kind of sweet. Jiho stares at his phone, at Chaerin's name, and wonders how her number got in there.

He never calls her but he gets messages from her number, empty ones like maybe she'd called and he didn't pick up (he never picks up to that number) so she's thinking of leaving a message, and then changes her mind and doesn't. Jiho wants to think there's some meaning to these empty messages--there are three, already.

He closes his phone and ten minutes later forgets about her. He's trained himself to do this, every time she crosses his mind.


End file.
